Chronicle of Templar
by Rezda Onii-Chan
Summary: Kisah seorang wanita Corite yang mengambil jalan seorang templar untuk mengabdi kepada bangsanya dan kepada DECEM yang agung.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 _ **Novus Terrirory Cora Alliance.**_

"TING TONG... TING TONG.."

"Nggghhh, ia sebentar!", teriakku.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahku, rasanya masih terasa ngantuk sebenernya, tapi suara bell ini begitu membuat kupingku ini terasa sangat terganggu.

Lagian siapa sih yang pagi-pagi gini udah bertamu, mengganggu tidur orang aja.

Saat ku buka pintu terlihat ada seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang begitu rapih, aku tanya saja apa keperluannya. "Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku.

"Selamat pagi nona, maaf sudah mengganggu, tetapi hari ini ada pelantikan untuk anggota dewan yang baru, dan anda sebagai calon team Support yang baru harus segera menghadiri pelantikan tersebut." jelasnya kepadaku.

Sontak aku terkejut mendengarnya, aku lupa bahwa pada pemilihan dewan minggu kemarin aku telah terpilih menjadi anggota dewan yang baru, aku langsung melihat jam, _"Astaga sudah pukul 8"_ batinku.

"Ba.. baiklah saya akan segera bersiap, maaf sudah mereportkan anda tuan?"

"Oh ya maaf sudah lancang karena tidak memperkenalkan diri, Raymond.. Raymond Durandal, saya assisten pribadi Nyonya Queen Khan, senang berkenalan dengan anda." jelasnya menanggapi kebingunganku. Queen Khan adalah pemimpin bangsa Cora Alliance di planet Comet, beliau adalah orang yang mengatur pemerintahan Cora di planet Comet ini, di gugus bintang Novus ini ada banyak planet salah satu nya planet Comet tempat aku sekarang.

"Baiklah tuan Raymond, sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf mereportkan anda, saya akan segera bersiap." jelasku padanya.

"Baiklah nona, saya akan pamit, di harapkan anda segera hadir, karena pelantikan akan di selenggarakan pada pukul 9 nanti." ucapnya sembari memberi hormat, dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

"Demi DECEM, aku harus segera bersiap." ucapku, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Setelah selesai aku kembali melihat jam, masih pukul 8.30, "masih sempat sepertinya." ucapku.

Aku mangambil sedikit roti di meja makan dan aku segera keluar dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu, ya aku tinggal sendiri di sini dan lagi akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terjadi pencurian di sini.

Aku memilih melewati Daratan Spire, karena udaranya sangat sejuk di sana, dan banyak prajurit-prajurit muda yang sedang menjalankan quest pemula maupun berlatih untuk meningkatkan level mereka.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit teringat pertama kali datang ke Comet ini sebagai prajurit pemula seperti mereka,haha.

Oiya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Fayina Adelaida, dari yang aku dengar dari cerita orang tua ku, nama ku ini berarti Bangsawan yang Bebas, entah apa maksudnya, malah menurutku namaku ini sedikit terdengar aneh, ya tapi ini nama yang yang orang tuaku berikan, pasti ada maksud baik di dalamnya, aku harus mensyukurinya atas nama _DECEM_ , keluarga ku adalah salah satu bangsawan tetua di planet cora, ayahku dulunya mantan Archon generasi ke 3, dan ibuku seorang biarawati di kuil _DECEM_ , aku anak tunggal mereka, sejak kecil aku sangat dimanja, mungkin karena aku anak satu-satunya dan seorang wanita.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita yang lemah, aku ingin menjadi seperti ayahku yang berwibawa dan kuat, aku mengambil jalan seorang warrior, lebih tepat nya seorang Templar seperti ayahku dahulu, yang dengan gagah berani maju di barisan terdepan saat Chip War membawa nama _DECEM_ di tanganku, aku ingin membanggakan orang tua ku dengan pilihanku ini.

"Huft, akhirnya sampai juga.", ucapku setibanya di depan pintu masuk markas Cora, markas Cora begitu indah karena desain nya yang begitu artistik dengan banyak corak-corak yang tidak begitu aku mengerti, tapi tetap indah bila di pandang, mungkin jauh lebih indah dari pada markas para robot dan para kerdil terkutuk itu.

Yak kedua musuh abadi bangsa Cora, Accretia dengan kesombongannya dan ambisinya akan kekuatan dan Bellato yang sangat berambisi dengan teknologi mesin mereka yang orang-orang sebut dengan MAU.

Aku berjalan masuk markas untuk menuju tempat pelantikan yang ada di bagian utara markas Cora, lebih tepat nya di depan dari gedung tempat Nyonya Queen Khan bekerja.

Aku melihat kanan kiri, terlihat ramai keadaan markas hari ini, seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Banyak orang berjalan lalu lalang, ada yang teriak menjual senjata, armor, bahkan ada yang menjual elemental yang notabene sangat sulit di dapatkan, karena untuk mendapatkan satu saja harus mengalahkan Pit Bos di setiap map. Ada juga yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas "JANGAN SALAH MEMILIH ARCHON YANG HANYA DUDUK-DUDUK SANTAI SAAT WAR", haduh ini orang gak ada kerjaan banget ya perasaan,hahaa.

"ADEL, SINI CEPETAN.", terdengar teriakan seorang pria dari kejauhan sambil melaimbaikan tangannya.

Akupun mulai mempercepat langkahku menghampirinya.

"Ah hai Rurik, maaf aku bangun kesiangan, apa pelantikannya sudah dimulai?". ucapku padanya.

"Dasar kamu ini masih saja gak berubah ya dari dulu, bahkan setelah menjabat sebagai dewan." ucapnya. "haha, maaf-maaf, lagian kan aku masih calon dewan, belum di lantik juga kali Rick, haha." jawabku.

"Huft, ya sudah, memang susah ya ngomongin kamu, haha", "untung kamu datang tepat waktu, 15 menit lagi acara akan segera dimulai, kalo telat bisa di gagalin penobatanmu sebagai dewan, kamu tau sendiri kan kalo nyonya Queen Khan sudah marah, aku aja gak berani ngebayanginnya." ucapnya dengan ekspresi muka yang ketakutan, haha aku malah ingin tertawa melihatnya, dia adalah Rurick Raigorza, dia sabahatku, dia orang pertama yang aku kenal di Comet, dan dia seorang pendeta Grazier yang juga akan dilantik sebagai team Defence.

"Del ayo sebaiknya kita segera ke belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan diri." ajaknya, aku hanya memberi isyarat dengan anggukan yang mengartikan bahwa aku setuju.

Di belakang panggung terlihat banyak orang-orang yang belum begitu aku kenal dengan memakai setelan yang sangat rapih, ada yang memakai jas seperti Rurik dan ada pula yang memakai gaun sepertiku.

"Baiklah Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, acara akan segera dimulai, anda dipersilahkan naik ke atas panggung untuk pelantikan berdasarkan jabatan anda semua." ucap seseorang, ya mungkin dia panitia acara ini.

Kami pun mulai berjalan mengikuti instruksi dari panitia itu. Semua anggota dewan berjumlah 9 orang, dengan susunan 1 Archon, 2 Consul, 2 team Strike, 2 team Defense, dan 2 team Support.

Yang paling adalah tuan Athrun Leonard, beliau menjabat sebagai Archon sudah 2 periode, dan sekarang adalah periode ketiganya, beliau sangat bijaksana dan berani saat memimpin war,dan selalu berdiri di bagian paling depan saat war, dibelakang nya 2 orang Consul yang aku belum kenal siapa mereka, dan selanjutnya 2 team Strike, salah satu nya kak Hanz Dreyal, dia adalah senior ku di akademi, aku mengaguminya sejak dulu, kami lumayan dekat sampai-sampai kami sering hunting, leveling, dan farming bersama. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini aku sering menemani nya farming di Ether sampai larut malam, entah untuk apa dia farming dengan giat seperti itu, mungkin ingin melamarku, kyaaaaa hahaha _

Selanjutnya 2 orang team Defence, salah satunya ya si Rurick, tapi satu lagi aku tidak kenal siapa dia, tapi dari wajah dan perawakannya, dia jauh lebih tua dariku dan lebih berpengalaman, dan di barisan terakhir sebagai team Support ada aku dan seorang wanita juga, dia sangat cantik dan anggun, aku tebak mungkin dia seorang Grazier atau Dark Priest.

"Hei, apa kamu nervous?", tanyanya, sontak membuatku kaget. "Ah ia sedikit,hehe." jawabku dengan ramah.

"Oya maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Alice Leonard, aku seorang Adventure." jelasnya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Leonard? batinku, nema belakangnya sama dengan tuan Athrun, apa mungkin dia keluarga dari beliau.

"Ah, aku Fayina Adelaida, aku seorang templar, senang berkenalan denganmu." jawabku seramah mungkin, dan menerima jabat tangan darinya.

"hmm, apa kamu keluarga dari tuan Athrun? karena nama belakangmu sama dengan beliau." tanyaku padanya.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu,haha", "Aku adik dari kak Athrun, ya adik satu-satunya dia,haha." jelasnya.

"Wow, kamu juga pasti hebat dan berpengalaman seperti beliau." ucapku dengan nada terkejut, "Ah tidak, aku juga sama sepertimu, ini kali pertama aku menjabat sebagai anggota dewan, semoga kita bisa saling berlajar bersama-sama ya Fayina." ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah ia Alice, mari kita berjuang bersama." jawabku.

Satu persatu calon anggota dewan di panggil ke atas panggung sesuai dengan jabatannya, jabatan tertinggi yang pertama di panggil dan seterusnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya namaku pun di sebutkan, aku berjalan perlahan, dan berusaha untuk tidak gugup saat diatas panggung nanti. Aku sedikit terkejut setelah berada diatas panggung, terlihat banyak orang yang menyaksikan, dan tidak kalah terkejutnya, aku melihat para dewan yang sebelumnya di panggil terlebih dahulu. Dari tubuh mereka memancar sebuah aura yang sangat mengagumkan dan menjulang tinggi ke atas langit dengan lambang bangsa Cora Alliance di atas kepala mereka. _"Waw, hebat."_ gumamku.

Aku dipersilahkan maju bersama Alice, Queen Khan berjalan menghampiri kami dengan membawa sesuatu seperti sebuah pin dengan bentuk seperti lambang Cora Alliance.

"Saya memberikan pin ini kepada kalian sebagai tanda bukti bahwa kalian siap mengabdi dengan hidup kalian untuk bangsa kita Cora Alliance dan kepada _DECEM_ yang agung selama kalian menjabat sebagai dewan." ucapnya dengan jelas dan lantang sembari memasangkan pin itu di dada kami.

Setelah pin itu terpasang, entah kenapa ada sensasi yang aneh pada tubuhku, terasa hangat dan penuh dengan kekuatan. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dibuatnya, seketika muncul sebuah aura yang sama dengan aura milik para dewan yang aku liat sebelumnya. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir diseluruh tubuhku.

 _"I.. Ini luar biasa."_ batinku sembari melihat dan mengepal-ngepalkan tanganku.

Kami dipersilahkan bergabung dengan para dewan yang lain, dengan membentuk formasi seperti sebuah mata panah.

"Selamat kepada kalian yang telah terpilih menjadi anggota dewan yang baru, saya berharap kalian berjuang dengan seluruh nafas kalian untuk membuat bangsa ini tetap berjaya di planet Comet ini, bukan hanya planet Comet ini tapi juga seluruh planet di gugus bintang Novus atas nama _DECEM_. Jabatan tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah tekad dan semangat kalian semua untuk memperjuangkan bangsa ini dan mengabdi kepada _DECEM_ yang agung, sekali lagi saya Queen Khan sebagai pemimpin bangsa mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah terpilih." ucap beliau dia atas mimbar dengan penuh semangat yang membara, ucapannya pun di sambut dengan teriakan semangat dari para penduduk markas Cora.

Acara pun berakhir selepas Queen Khan melakukan pidatonya, kami dipersilahkan turun dari panggung dan membubarkan diri.

Aku menghampiri Rurick untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama, karena tempat tinggalnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

"Rasanya luar biasa ya Rick, tapi aku gak nyangka, padahal sebulan yang lalu kita masih seorang prajurit pemula yang bahkan untuk membunuh flem saja membutuhkan usaha yang sulit, dan sekarang kita menjadi salah satu anggota dewan." ucapku kepadanya.

"Haha, ya aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu del.", ucapnya. "Ini adalah berkah yang diberikan _DECEM_ kepada kita, untuk mengabdi langsung padanya." lanjutnya.

"Ya mungkin kau benar, kita harus mensyukuri anugerah ini, haha." balasku dengan sedikit tertawa, dan dia pun ikut tertawa bersama.

"Ok, aku duluan ya Rick, mau mempersiapkan diri untuk war besok pagi, terima kasih sudah mau pulang bersama, kita sudah lama kan tidak pulang bersama dan mengobrol seperti ini." kataku.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pria, apa lagi kamu itu wanita yang ceroboh,haha." jawabnya dengan tertawa renyah.

"Ah kamu ini, selalu saja mengejeku seperti ini." jawabku dengan muka cemberut.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, ya sudah aku pamit ya, besok kita berjuang bersama ya Del." ucapnya, "Ok Rick, hati-hati dijalan." jawabku, dan kami pun berjalan menjauh menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Huft,ini hari yang melelahkan, besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat sibuk.

* * *

Maaf untuk teman-teman author sebelumnya, mungkin pada berfikiran "cerita lama belum kelar udah bikin yang baru"

Jujur saya sendiri mentok di cerita yang lama, sampai akhir nya jadi terbengkalai, saya mengakui kesalahan dan saya mohon maaf kepada teman-teman.

tapi kali ini saya akan berjuang sebaik mungkin untuk menulis cerita ini, karena cerita ini di ambil dari kisah nyata dalam game yang saya mainkan dan dalam kisah percintaan pribadi saya.

baikan sekian dari saya, semoga suka dengan ceritanya, terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Memory or Nightmare**

 _"Punggung?"_ terihat seseorang anak kecil berdiri di hadapanku.

 _"Dimana ini? kamu siapa?"_ tanyaku pada anak itu.

Dari perawakannya apakah dia seorang bellato? tubuhnya kecil, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dia, tapi apa itu aku tak tau.

 _"Kamu siapa?! apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?!"_ Ku ulang pertanyaan ku dengan nada tinggi, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, siapa dia dan dimana aku sekarang.

Dia menggerakan kepalanya ke arahku, tapi tidak semuanya, hanya setengahnya seolah dia hanya meliriku. Di.. dia tersenyum, apa maksudnya ini!.

 _"Kita pasti akan bertemu dan bermain lagi, jangan lupakan aku ya, ingat janji kita ya Fay."_ ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

 _"A.. apa maksudmu? janji apa yang kamu maksud? apakah kita pernah bertemu? siapa kamu?"_ aku terkejut dibuatnya, siapa dia? kenapa dia tau nama panggilanku saat masih kecil.

 _"Aku pergi dulu ya Fay, dah."_ ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi menjauh.

 _"T... tunggu! jangan tinggalkan aku! aku tidak mau sendiri!"_ apa yang aku katakan sebenarnya, mulutku reflek mengatakan itu dan tanpa di sadari air mataku mengalir.

Aku berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi dia begitu cepat, dia semakin menjauh makin dan makin menjauh sampai akhirnya dia menghilang.

 _"TUNGGU JANGAN PERGI SHIN KAZUYA!"_

"Hah hah hah hah.. hah.. hah... Mi.. Mimpi!" ucapku seraya memegang dadaku, kenapa dada ku terasa sangat sakit.

Tak sadar air mataku mulai keluar dari mataku, mimpi apa itu, siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa dia tau panggilan masa kecilku dan apa maksud dari janji itu. _"Kita pasti akan bertemu untuk bermain lagi, jangan lupakan aku ya, dan ingat janji kita ya Fay."_

" **TING TONG... TING TONG..** "

Suara bell membuyarkan lamunanku, aku bergegas menghapus air mataku dan aku segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Pagi Ade... loh kamu habis menangis? ada apa?" ucapnya terlihat panik, ya dia Rurick.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri pun tidak tau, aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh tadi malam, setelah bangun tanpa sadar air mataku keluar begitu." jelasku.

"Mimpi? mimpi apa yang kamu maksud." tanya Rurick.

"Aku sendiri juga gak begitu mengerti, tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan." ucapku.

"Memangnya mimpi seperti apa yang kamu alami?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil dalam mimpiku, aku tidak tau siapa dia, aku dan anak itu sepertinya pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan dan dimana itu." jelasku.

"Bagaimana kamu yakin kalau kamu pernah bertemu dengan anak itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia mengatakan kita akan bertemu lagi, aku yakin aku mengenal anak itu, tapi aku gak bisa mengingatnya." lanjutku menjelaskan.

"Hmm , seperti itu.. lalu apa kamu ada petunjuk mengenai sosok anak itu?".

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan rurick, aku begitu bingung dan resah, banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepalaku.

"Shin" ucapku lirih.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu del?" tanya Rurick.

"Kurasa namanya Shin.. Shin Kazuya." ucapku.

"Sh.. Shi.. Shin Kazuya katamu!" ucap rurick, dia terlihat terkejut, apa dia mengenal anak itu?.

"Ada apa rick? apa kamu tau sesuatu?." tanya ku penasaran.

"Ma.. maksud mu shin kazuya wakil Archon bangsa cebol itu?!" jawabnya dengan tampang terkejut. "Apa kamu serius namanya Shin Kazuya?!" lanjutnya.

"Ha..Haaah?! Wa.. wakil Archon? Y... ya aku tidak begitu yakin, sebelum aku bangun aku mengucapkan namanya, tapi bagaimana kamu tau nama itu rick?" tanyaku.

"Ah ia kamu kayanya baru bangun, pasti kamu belum melihat log chat leader kan? tadi pagi tuan Leonard mengirimkan pesan kepada seluruh anggota dewan." Jelasnya.

"Isinya tentang susunan dewan dari kedua bangsa yang lain, saat itu aku aku melihat nama Shin Kazuya dalam susunan dewan Bellato, tunggu sebentar." lanjutnya

dia mengambil log chatnya dan menunjukannya kepadaku.

"Lihat ini." ucapnya sembari menunjukan log chat yang berisikan pesan dari tuan Leonard.

"Ya kamu benar Rick, ada namanya dalam susunan dewan Bellato, tapi bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dia dalam mimpi? aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dia." tanyaku bingung.

"Aku juga gak mengerti del, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja, anggap saja itu mimpi buruk." ucapnya.

"He'em." ucapku dengan anggukan.

"Nah lebih baik kamu segera bersiap, hari ini rapat pertama kita sebagai dewan untuk chip war, jangan sampai terlambat, aku akan berangkat duluan ya, kamu sebaik segera bersiap dan berangkat." ucapnya.

"Ya baiklah." jawabku.

Mimpi buruk? apakah benar itu hanya mimpi burukku saja, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain, kenapa saat melihat anak itu pergi menjauh dada ku terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

Aku yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, aku merasa mimpi itu seperti potongan puzzle dalam sebuah kenangan, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

 _"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap untuk berangkat."_ ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Qora Alliance HQ**_

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita akan membahas untuk chip war siang ini." jelas tuan Leonard kepada seluruh anggota dewan. "Seperti yang sudah saya kirimkan melalui log chat, sepertinya akan terjadi banyak perubahan pada susunan dewan dari Accretia dan Bellato, perubahan ini akan menjadi keuntungan bagi kita, karena banyak dari mereka adalah para prajurit baru." lanjutnya

"Maaf memotong penjelasan anda tuan, sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, saya Julius Antonius selaku Wakil Archon." jelas tuan Julius.

Ya memang aku sendiri masih belum mengenal keseluruhan dari anggota dewan, hanya tuan Leonard, Rurick, kak Hanz dan Alice.

"Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan baru dari kedua bangsa itu, dari nama-nama yang saya lihat, dari pihak Accretia mereka mengangkat _BlackBird_ sebagai team Support, dan lagi dia adalah seorang Merchen, memang namanya belum banyak di dengar dan terdengar asing, akan tetapi dalam chip war 1 bulan yang lalu dia telah membantai lebih dari 100 prajurit dari pihak Bellato dan Cora, kita tidak bisa meremehkan rocky itu." lanjutnya.

Ternyata dari pihak para kaleng ada pemula yang sangat mengerikan, kalo di bandingkan denganku, kayanya aku cuma kerikil di pinggir jalan deh T_T.

"Saya setuju dengan pendapat Julius, maaf sebelumnya, saya Caesar Antonius, saya selaku Wakil Archon dan adik dari Julius." Jelas tuan Caesar, memang kalau di lihat-lihat wajah mereka hampir terlihat mirip.

"Dari pihak Bellato pun ada nama seorang rocky yang patut kita perhitungkan, dari kabar yang saya dapatkan melalui mata-mata saya di Bellato, dia adalah satu-satu nya Armor Rider dengan _RMAU_ , seperti yang kita tahu _RMAU_ adalah keluaran terbaru dari update RedArmy kali ini, update kali ini benar-benar menjadi pukulan berat untuk kita, karena Grazier pun tidak lagi bisa mensummon Animus mereka yang melebihi 2 level di atas Graziernya." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Ya memang update RedArmy kali ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk Cora, aku sendiri mendengar para Grazier yang mengeluh karena tidak lagi bisa mensummon Animus mereka dan lagi banyak PT Point para prajurit yang tidak terampil dalam militer pun menjadi tidak karuan.

"Hmm, ya kalian berdua benar, maafkan saya karena telah meremehkan musuh kita, dan saya mempunyai berita yang mungkin tidak menyenangkan." Jelas tuan Leonard, sepertinya suara beliau terdengar berat, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Pagi tadi saya mendapatkan kabar dari team pengintai khusus yang saya bentuk, Accretia dan Bellato akan melakukan alliansi pada war pertama ini." Jelasnya, yang membuat kami semua terkejut bukan main.

 _"Y.. yang benar saja! ini baru war pertama, tapi mereka sudah melakukan alliansi, benar-benar tindakan seorang pengecut!"_ bantinku.

"Kakak! apa maksudnya ini semua, ini war pertama pada periode ini, dan kedua bangsa rendahan itu melakukan alliansi?! jangan bercanda! kita tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka!" bentak Alice sembari memukul meja rapat.

"Alice tenangkan dirimu! ini ruang rapat, dan sudah aku katakan berulangkali, di sini aku adalah atasanmu!" Bentak tuan Leonard, memang benar dalam politik tidak memandang apakah dia saudaramu atau temanmu, semua sama di sini.

"A.. Alice tenanglah, tuan Leonard benar, pasti beliau punya sebuah rencana untuk mengatasi masalah ini, sebaiknya kamu kembali duduk." Ucapku untuk menenangkan Alice.

"Ma.. maafkan atas tindakan saya tuan Archon." Ucap Alice dengan kepala tertunduk dan dia pun kembali duduk.

"Maaf Del, aku terbawa suasana." jelasnya padaku

"Ya gak apa, sebaiknya kita percaya pada kakakmu, ok." balasku untuk menghiburnya, dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saya sudah memikirkan hal ini, war kali ini kita akan bertahan, kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bisa menahan gempuran dari kedua bangsa itu, bahkan untuk Failure 3 bangsa pun akan sangat berat." Kamipun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi kita tidak boleh kehilangan semangat, jangan pernah menunjukan wajah gelisah kalian di hadapan para prajurit, karena itu semua hanya akan menurunkan semangat juang mereka." jelas Tuan Leonard.

"kita akan menunjukan pada kedua bangsa itu, bahwa kita Cora Alliance tidak akan gentar walaupun harus menghadapi serangan dari 2 bangsa sekalipun, dan perasaan saya mengatakan Accretia akan berbuat curang pada war kali ini, ini menjadi kesempatan kita untuk memecah belah mereka, apa kalian mengerti?" Lanjutnya.

"YA KAMI MENGERTI." Ucap semua anggota dewan serempak.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini rapat kali ini, persiapkan diri kalian dan briefing semua skuad pasukan yang kalian pimpin untuk war nanti, untuk Strategi apa yang akan kita gunakan, saya akan menjelaskannya 1 jam sebelum chip war dimulai melalui log chat Race." jelasnya.

"Satu lagi Alice dan kedua Wakil Archon, setelah ini temui saya di ruangan saya, dan selain ketiga orang itu kalian boleh membubarkan diri." ucap tuan Leonard dan rapatpun berakhir, semua anggota dewan membubarkan diri.

Akupun bergegas menuju ke ruangan Squad Support yang menjadi Squad di bawah perintahku.

 _"Huft.. Tadi benar-benar suasana yang menegangkan, aku harus memperseiapkan diri untuk nanti siang, dan segera membriefing Squadku, aku tidak ingin mendapat ceramahan dari tuan Leonard."_ ucapku menggerutu.

"HEI!" Teriak seseorang dari belakangku sambil menepuk pundakku, sontak aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"DEMI DECEM! Rurick berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu, aku cuma punya satu jantung tau!"

"Haha maaf-maaf, jangan marah gitu dong, kamu keliatan tegang banget soalnya tadi pas rapat, tapi memang baru kali ini aku merasakan atmosfir seperti tadi, benar-benar menegangkan." jelas Rurick.

"Halah, padahal kamu sendiri ngga ngomong apa-apa tuh pas rapat tadi, malahan mukamu nunjukin kaya orang mau kencing di celana, coba kamu yang di bentak sama tuan Leonard tadi, pasti kamu langsung ngompol, haha." candaku.

"Cih, dasar nenek sihir, maksudmu aku takut gitu! Aku Rurick Raigorza tidak takut apapun kecuali kepada Decem yang agung!" ucapnya sombong sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ohhh begitu,hmmm... ah tuan Leonard, selamat siang."

"Tu.. tu.. tuan Leonard? Ma..Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!" ucapnya panik yang langsung membalikan badan dan menunduk.

"HAHAHAHA, lihat mukamu itu, udah kaya kepiting mau di rebus, hahaha." balasku.

"Hih, dasar nenek sihir kamu Del, awas bakal aku balas nanti." ucapnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Haha, 2-1 ya kita, ya udah aku mau mempersiapkan diri dulu, dan membriefing Squadku, kamu juga semangat rick, nanti kena omel tuan Leonard loh,haha." balasku dengan sedikit ledekan, dan akupun pergi meninggalkannya.


End file.
